Elle rêve
by Pomme Deluxe
Summary: Hermione fait un rêve étrange. A son réveil celui ci se réalise.


Elle rêve

Ses doigts fins couraient le long de sa colonne. Ses lèvres humides goutaient son épaule. Elle gémit faiblement quand il lui mordit. Il entra délicatement en elle. Elle rejetta sa tête en arrière de plaisir. Il commenca a se mouvoir en elle. Elle planta ses ongles dans son dos et le lacéra. Elle encercla son bassin de ses jambes, pourqu'il puisse entrer puis profondément en elle. Elle gémit contre ses lèvres. Il fut parcourut d'un frisson. Elle lui embrassait le cou, le suçotant, le mordant. Leurs corps humides de sueur était très étroitement liés. Il accéléra ses mouvements de bassin. Elle gémissa encore. Il se retira. Il parcourit son corps de baiser, chaud et humide. Ses doigts se glissèrent abilement en elle, lui arrachant un gémissement. Il en entra deux, puis le troisième et fit quelques mouvements. Elle attrapa ses cheveux, le forcant à la regardé. Il remonta vers elle, tout en gardant ses doigts en elle et ...

- Granger.

Hermione fut arracher de son doux, mais étrange rêve.

- Granger, va te coucher. Tu dors sur ta table.

Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux et chercha ceux de celui qui l'avait arracher à ce rêve. Elle rencontra l'acier. Elle recouvra la mémoire. Elle était en train de faire son devoir de métamorphose dans sa salle commune. Elle était préfète en chef avec Drago Malefoy.

- Tu m'écoutes ou tu planes, Granger ?

- Hmm, quoi ?

- Va te coucher, sa me soules de t'entendre gémir. Y'en a qui bosse ici, j'te signale.

- Pour une fois remarque.

Elle commenç a à rassembler ses affaires afin de regagnée sa chambre. Drago était retourné à sa table et s'était replongé dans ses devoirs. Hermione, l'esprit encore endormi, fit tombé tout ses livres et parchemins sur ses pieds. Etant pied nu, elle poussa un cri de douleur puis jura. Drago dénia levé les yeux pour l'observer.

- Très doué Granger.

- La ferme, la fouine.

Il continua de l'observer. Elle avait les cheveux attachés en queue haute. Elle avait enlever sa robe de sorcier et n'était qu'en jupe et chemisier. Celui ci légèrement déboutonné en haut. Depuis la première année ou il l'avait rencontré, Drago avait vu l'évolution morphologique d'Hermione. Il pensa que pour une Sang-de-Bourbe, elle était plutot bien roulé. La nature avait été plutot cool avec elle. Pas d'acnée et tout ce qui faut la ou il faut. Sa poitrine généreuse était mis en valeur par son chemisier qui était très près de corps. Elle avait grandi et sa jupe laissait voir ses longues et fines jambes.

Drago secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle n'était qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Hermione était toujours en train de ranger ses devoirs. Elle prenait son temps, griffonant quelques notes sur les parchemins qu'elle relisait. Ayant été coupé dans son sommeil, elle savait que si elle allait se coucher, elle se tournerait dans son lit pendant des heures.

- Agréable ton rêve Granger ?

- Si on te demande, tu n'aura qu'a répondre que tu sais pas, lui répondit-elle toujousr plongé dans ses parchemins.

Drago esquissa un sourire narquois.

- Il devait l'être vu que je suis excellent au lit.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai révée de toi ? demanda t-elle en redressantl a tête et en fixant Drago l'air mauvaise.

- Tu as murmuré Drago entre deux gémissement.

Hermione devient aussi rouge que la couleur des Griffondors. Elle rangea en vitesse ses affaires dans son sac et parti dans sa chambre. Drago rigola de la voir ainsi détalé à la vitesse d'un lapin.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle prépara ses affaires et pris la direction de la salle de bain. Elle vit que Drago n'était plus dans la salle commune. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et tomba nez à nez avec un Drago la chemise ouverte et une brosse a dents dans la bouche. Elle regarda avec les yeux grand ouvert, a la facon de Dobby.

- Quoi ? Ta chjamais vu quelqu'chun se broché les dents ? demanda Drago.

- Euuh ... si ...mais, balbutia Hermione.

- Mais quoi ? J'suis pas différents des autres, j'me brosse les dents Granger, lacha Drago après s'être rincé les dents.

Il se planta devant elle. Elle le regarda fixement, détaillant chaque parcelle de son corps dénudé devant elle. Elle s'en mordit même la lèvre inférieur. Ce qui n'échappa pas a Drago.

- Tu sais que tu es tout a fait désirable comme sa Granger ?

Elle devint aussi rouge que la première fois. Drago sourit. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement. Elle, reculait. Seulement, elle se retrouva bientot coincé contre la porte de la salle de bain qu'elle avait fermé en entrant. Drago plaqua ses mains, sur la porte, au niveau de la tête d'Hermione. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait faire.

- Mal ... Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fait ? demanda Hermione apeurée.

- Je chasse.

Il embrassa Hermione avan qu'elle n'est le temps de répliqué quoi que se soit. Elle le repoussa violemment.

- Tu craques ou quoi ?

Il revient à la charge mais rencontra la main d'Hermione, qui s'abattit sur sa joue.

- Va te faire mettre Malefoy.

Et elle sortit de la salle de bain précipitemment. Ce qui ne fut pas au gout de Drago. Il la suivit et lui attrapa le bras. Elle se retrouva collé a lui. Elel remarqua qu'il la regardait bizarrement.

- Malefoy si tu ne me laches pas dans l'instant qui suis, je te ...

- Tu me quoi, Miss-je-sais-tout ?

Elle le regarda avec fureur.

- J'adore quand t'es furieuse, ton nez bouge.

Et il l'embrassa. Malheureusement pour lui, Hermione n'était pas le genre de fille a ce laissé insulté puis s'envoyer en l'air. Elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieur à sang.Il la regarda furieux. Puis il lécha le sang qui s'écoulait. Hermione l e trouva attrocement sexy a faire sa. Elle se mis sur la pointe des pieds et lécha à son tour de sang de Drago. Il en fut étonné. Elle le regardait dans les yeux. Il l'embrassa fouguesement. Elle lutta un cours instant pour le repoussé, puis s'abandonna à lui rendre son baiser. Drago voyant qu'elle lui rendait son baiser l'approfondissa, carressant et jouant avec la langue de la rouge et or. Les mains froide d'Hermione se posèrent sur le torse nu de Drago. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson au contact de ses mains sur sa chaire. Pris dans leurs baiser, Drago pris Hermione dans ses bras et alla à son bureau. Il interrompir le baiser pour libéré son bureau. Il envoya tout ce qui s'y trouvait, par terre. Puis déposa délicatement Hermione sur celui ci. Ils repirent leurs baiser. Les mains tramblantes d'Hermione otèrent la chemise de Drago. Puis, elle les laissa se balader dans le dos de Drago. Drago lui entreprit de déboutonn le reste du chemisier d'Hermione. Il l'envoya rejoindre ses affaires de cours. Puis il s'arracha des lèvres d'Hermione pour pouvoir la regarder. Elle tourna la tête, manifestement génée que Drago la détaille comme sa. Il lui prit le menton pour la forcé a la regardé.

- Ne soit pas géné d'être devant moi comme sa.

Ils reprirent leurs long baiser langoureux. Hermione s'affaireit a enlever la ceinture du serpent pendant que celui ci lui défit son soutien gorge. Il lui saisit les seins a pleine mains, puis les caressa, de sa main experte en la matière. A ce contact, Hermione émis en léger gémissement contre ses lèvres. Le pantalon de Drago avait rejoint le reste des affaires quand Hermione le repoussa.

- J'peux pas, désolée. Mais j'peux pas couché avec toi.

- Pourquoi ? de quoi ta peur ? J'vais pas allé me venter de sa a tout le monde. Sa pourrai ternir ma réput'

- Pfff

- Non mais je déconne, ne t'inquiète pas, j'tiendrai ma langue de serpent. J'ai enive de toi, Granger. Au moins une fois avant la fin de l'école.

Hermione l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Drago pris sa pour un accord et continua de lui caressé les seins. Elle défit d'elle même sa jupe et se retrouva en boxer devant lui. Elle paraissait toujous géne que Drago la regarde mais elle ne détourna pas la tête et fixait Drago. Quand il voulut reprendre possession de ses lèvres, Hermione le retint et glissa sa main, tremblante, dans le boxer du jeune serpent. Elle carressa frébilement, le membre durcit de Drago. Il ferma les yeux et lacha un soupir d'aisance. Hermione saisit le pénis de Drago et commenca a faire de petit va et vient sur son membre. De petits gémissement s'éachappait de la bouche de Drago, ouverte. Hermione accéléra le mouvement. Au bout de quelques instant, Drago retira la main d'Hermione. Elle le regarda avec de grand yeux apeuré.

- T'été parfaite, mais si tu continue comme sa je vais me vidé très rapidement, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

Elle lui enleva son boxer qu'elle jetta plus loin. Drago couvrit tout son corp de baiser. Elle soupirait d'aisance. D'un seul coup, Hermione repoussa Drago et enleva le seul vêtement qui lui restait, son boxer. Elle attira Drago contre elle. Il placa son membre durcit à l'entrer de l'intimité d'Hermione. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Vas y doucement.

Ils se regaraient des les yeux. Ausun des deux ne détourna la regard. Drago entra tout doucement dans Hermione. Elle fit une grimace de douleur. Drago se retira. Puis il l'invita à recommencé. Il l'a pénétra de nouveau tout doucement. Hermione mis ses jambes autour du bassin de Drago pour le forcé à entrer complétement en elle. Elle gémissa de douleur. Drago n'osait pas bouger. Il ne pensait pas que cette petite lionne pouvait être vierge. Quand elle fut habitué à lui, il commencça de petit va et vient. Hermione mis sa tête dans le cou de Drago. Elle aggripa ses cheveux et gémit quand Drago lui mis un coup de rein un peu plus fort que les autres. Les va et vient de Drago étaient de plus en plus rapide.

- Sa av Granger ?

- Oui. Continu

- J'avais pas l'intention d'arrêter non plus.

Ils sourirent et s'embrassèrent tendrement. Une pelicule de sueur s'était formé sur leurs corps en ébulition. Drago continua les va et vient. Hermione lui attrap la nuque et l'approcha d'elle et murmura à son oreille _" Drago "_ . A la prononciation de son prénom, Drago entra autant qu'il pus en elle. Drago et Hermione était sur le point d'atteindre l'orgasme. Ils montèrent au septième ciel en même temps et gémir le prénom de l'autre. Drago se retira d'elle et se coucha a coté d'elle en la serrant dans ses bras.


End file.
